


Legacy

by Rhonda3Green



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Angst, Dark Anakin, F/M, Infidelity, Physical Abuse, Polyamory, Pregnancy, Sexual Content, Unhealthy Relationships, anakin is an abusive husband
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2019-06-29 04:25:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15721935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhonda3Green/pseuds/Rhonda3Green
Summary: Darkness rises . . . and light to meet it . . .Anakin chooses to kill Palpatine instead of becoming his apprentice; however, the anger and lust for power growing within him takes him down a dark path. After Anakin proclaims himself emperor, Padme is afraid for the future of their children.Will Luke follow his father's dark path or is the light inside his heart strong enough to protect the people he loves?





	1. The Emperor

"Anakin!" Mace Windu implored the young jedi.

The older jedi was locked in combat with Palpatine. The Chancellor had been a sith lord all along. Somehow Anakin realized he had known for a long time.

The choice lay out before him.

 _Together we can save Padme._ Palpatine's voice filled his mind. Mace struggled to maintain his force shield as Palpatine's electricity intensified. So much power. Anakin would be just as strong. But he would bow to no one. A darkness surged in his heart. Palpatine sensed the shift in his emotions and smirked slightly. He did not bother to look over his shoulder as he heard Anakin ignite his lightsaber. Palpatine barely had a second to realize the error in his judgement when his head was severed from his body and his remains flying from his office, leaving nothing but blood and glass in its wake.

Mace stepped back and turned off the purple blade. He looked calm despite having nearly met his end.

"We must call a meeting of the Jedi council at once," said Mace.

Anakin was breathing heavily, a crazed look in his eyes as he looked out of the broken window. Something deep inside him had snapped and irrecoverably so.

"Anakin?" said Mace.

The blonde jedi cast his eyes at him sharply.

"I will call a meeting of the Jedi council," said Anakin. "And you will obey me."

Mace frowned.

"Or else," said Anakin.

"Of course," said Mace.

His tone suggested sincerity, but Anakin could sense the stubbornness and betrayal in the man's energy as he walked away. No one would hide anything from him anymore. Anakin looked out of the window again over Coruscant- now his domain. All the fools who had dared to challenge him would be sorry.

* * *

The majority of the jedi had fled before Anakin had proclaimed himself as Emperor of the Galaxy. Anakin was not surprised that Mace and Yoda were among those who left, but Ahsoka's absence was particularly stinging. Only about twenty jedi remained to swear allegiance to the new ruler. Obi-Wan stood next to Anakin, a reluctant look in his eyes, but Anakin could sense a strange determination in his friend. On his other side, stood Padme, her belly large as she was due to give birth soon. She had not said much over the last few days, and her eyes were cast down in sadness.

The flames of the fire in front of him flickered in his blue eyes, making them seem as if they glowed orange. A female apprentice in brown robes carried an armful of scrolls and looked at Anakin expectantly. The new emperor was dressed in a rich purple robe with his lightsaber attached to the golden sash at his waist.

"Proceed," he said intently.

The jedi standing in the room shifted nervously. Obi-Wan felt his chest clench in horror. There was nothing he could do now. He could only hope to influence Anakin as much as he could in the future away from the current path he was intent upon.

"Burn them," said Anakin.

The apprentice threw the scrolls into the flames. Obi-Wan looked at his feet.

"The old jedi code has come to an end," said Anakin. "We will write a new code and retake our place as rulers of the galaxy."

Nobody responded, but as often would be the case as he fell further into darkness, Anakin took the heavy silence as a sign of agreement.

"There are few of us," said Anakin. "But it doesn't matter. One of the first points of the new code will that be all jedi must marry after they come of age. We will increase our numbers and form an unstoppable army of Force users."

"Anakin," said Obi-Wan.

Anakin held up his hand. "Don't worry Obi-wan. I will find you a beautiful wife."

Obi-Wan sighed heavily.

"Padme is the most beautiful woman in the galaxy," said Anakin. "But you will have the second most beautiful."

He looked at Padme. "Send a message to Naboo and have Sabe summoned here."

Padme nodded without looking at him.

"Padme's message will of course ask if the young lady would even be interested in getting married?" said Obi-Wan with a disapproving look that Anakin chose to ignore for the moment.

"Of course," said Anakin with a slight shrug.

* * *

Obi-Wan and Sabe were married, and they both took it upon themselves to look after Padme. As Anakin grew more and more obsessed with ruling his newly formed empire, Padme became more depressed. After she gave birth, her joy for the twins was mirrored by fear for their future.

"Sabe," Padme said, looking down at one of the babies in her arms. "They cannot stay here. What will happen to them with him as their father?"

Sabe looked down at the twin she was holding with sadness. "You are their mother. And Obi-Wan and I are here to protect them as well."

A tear ran down Padme's cheek as the baby snuggled into her chest. Sabe looked at her friend sadly. The two had been paired together at a young age due to how similar in appearance they were, and even now Sabe felt herself subconsciously matching Padme's fraught expression.

"What are their names?" asked Sabe.

"This is Leia," said Padme looking down at the girl in her arms.

Sabe smiled slightly.

"And you are holding Luke," said Padme, looking at the boy that Sabe was cradling.

"They are wonderful,"said Sabe.

A new wave of tears poured down Padme's face.

"Sabe," she said.

"My lady?" said Sabe with concern.

"Promise me that you won't let him hurt them," said Padme. "I cannot always watch them. Please."

"I promise," said Sabe, sitting down on the bed and touching Padme with her free hand.

"Thank you," said Padme, squeezing her hand.

"Padme," said Sabe. "Has Anakin hurt you?"

"No," said Padme. "But the way he has been acting. I am worried."

"You don't have to stay here," said Sabe. "I can take you back to Naboo with the babies. Obi-Wan will help."

Padme shook her head. "That would only make things worse. I have to think of my children now."

"Padme," Anakin stepped into the room.

A smile spread across his face when he saw the infants.

"I couldn't believe it when I heard that there were two of them," said Anakin.

"A boy and a girl," said Sabe.

"Excellent," said Anakin. "Two future jedi. Two heirs for the galaxy."

"If they want to be jedi," said Sabe.

"Of course they will want to be jedi," said Anakin, looking at her with bewilderment.

Anakin opened his hands, and Sabe handed Luke to him. The baby's hand clung onto his robe, and Anakin smiled.

"Perfect," said Anakin, beaming with pride.

* * *

"She had a lot of nerve to say that," said Anakin when they were alone later.

"What do you mean?" said Padme.

The twins were sleeping in their crib, and Anakin sat next to Padme where she was resting in bed.

"Sabe," said Anakin. "She should mind her own business."

"She only means well," said Padme, "I assure you."

"Well, she should concentrate on having a child with Obi-Wan instead of telling us how to raise ours," said Anakin.

"Maybe she doesn't want a child," said Padme.

"Of course she does," said Anakin. "And of course our children will want to be jedi."

"I am just saying that sometimes people have to follow their own path," said Padme.

"They will obey me," said Anakin. "I know what's best."

"Obey you?" said Padme. "What is wrong with you? What happened to my sweet Anakin? You have been acting like a different person!"

A sharp sound filled the room, and Padme's cheek stung where Anakin had struck her. She looked at him in horror. It was the first time he had hit her, and unfortunately it would not be the last. He looked at her, eyes full of regret.

"I'm sorry, Padme," he said. "I promise I just want what is best for everyone."

Padme turned away from him and began to sob.

* * *

  
Padme clutched Leia to her chest and tried to stop the steady stream of tears. She was glad that Sabe was by her side, because otherwise she did not know how she would go through with this. She waited in the designated spot in the hangar. When Bail Organa approached, she and Sabe lowered their hoods. Padme wiped her face with her wide sleeve.

Bail looked at her with sympathy. The ruler of Alderaan was dressed elegantly in a cream colored shirt and dark trousers that complimented his brown skin. Padme kissed Leia's head and handed the swaddled child to Bail. He gently took her in his arms. He looked down at her tenderly, the way a father should look at his child. Anakin certainly loved his children, but the way he looked at them was a mixture of ambition and expectation that made Padme nervous.

"Are you sure?" said Bail.

Padme nodded sadly. "Anakin is already too attached to Luke, but I can at least make sure Leia is safe from him."

Bail eyed the slight purple bruise on her face. He frowned.

"You can come with us," said Bail. "You can bring your other child as well. I promise will not let him harm you."

Padme shook her head emphatically. "He will never let me go. _Never._ He would just come after me. It is better this way."

"He will realize where she is eventually," said Bail, looking down at the infant girl.

"And by then, she will be where he cannot reach her," said Padme. "And her heart will be safe from his dark influence."

"The princess of Alderaan will be safe," said Bail. "And loved very much."

* * *

  
"Where is my daughter?" Anakin demanded the next day when he had finally discovered Leia's absence.

"I promise she is safe," said Padme. "I have sent her away, just for a little while."

"How dare you take her away from me," said Anakin, his eyes filling with rage.

"She is not safe here," said Padme. "Neither is Luke."

Anakin looked towards where Luke was laying in his cradle. His eyes were now wild with fury. Padme felt her throat constrict. Anakin lifted her up with the Force and she floated in the air helplessly.

"If you even dare to take Luke away from me," said Anakin. "I will throw Sabe from the top of the senate building. I will do it. I will throw her away and find a new wife for Obi-Wan. Do you understand?"

Padme nodded as much as she could in the Force choke. Anakin gently lowered her to her feet and released his grip of her throat. Padme coughed and gasped for breath.

"Good," said Anakin. "But I will find where you hid our daughter."

* * *

  
That evening, Padme found herself wandering to Obi-Wan and Sabe's room, as she had been doing often these days. The longing to feel loved and happy overshadowed the feeling of guilt about what she was doing. The man she had married had turned into someone she didn't recognize, and she felt so lonely.

She entered the dimly-lit chamber. Sabe and Obi-Wan did not seem at all surprised to see her. Padme dropped her nightdress to the floor, and they wordlessly pulled her between them in the bed. Sabe kissed her hotly as Obi-Wan slowly slid inside of her. Obi-Wan's fingers squeezed the tips of her breasts, and Sabe's fingers stroked between her folds. Padme moaned and surrendered herself to the sweet tangle of limbs and tongues.

* * *

Padme did not realize her miscalculation until her belly had already begun to swell again. It was too late to pretend it was Anakin's. She had not slept with him since before the twins were born. She could only wait for Anakin to confront her and hope it would not be too horrible.

But it was.

"Whose is it?" demanded Anakin.

Padme turned around in the main hall of the palace. She defensively put her hand on her belly. She realized with a rush of sorrow that this was the same place she had originally told Anakin that she was expecting their twins. Things had changed so quickly since then.

"Not so loud," said Padme.

"I will be as loud as I want to when I ask my wife who fucked her!" Anakin said furiously.

If anyone had heard the comment, they did not dare look in the emperor's direction.

Padme swallowed. "Please."

"Tell me who the father is and I might let you keep it," said Anakin,

Padme felt a sinking feeling in her chest. "It's Obi-Wan's."

Anakin considered this turn of events. And he shrugged.

"Fine," said Anakin.

Padme's eyes widened.

"At least it will be Force sensitive," said Anakin.

"Is that all you care about?" asked Padme.

"I care about a lot," said Anakin. "It's not easy running this government and rebuilding the jedi order. And just what is it that you care about, anyway? Because it seems like that all you care about these days is being a slut."

That stung her more than any physical blow could have. She looked at him stunned as he walked away from her.

* * *

"Mire!" Luke called to his sister in the courtyard.

The four year old girl picked up the red ball and handed it to her older brother.

"Where did the nets go?" asked Luke.

"Over here!" Aren, Sabe and Obi-wan's son, ran towards them holding two child-sized rackets.

"You found them!" said Luke, jumping up and down excitedly.

The two friends giggled happily.

Obi-Wan approached shortly behind Aren. A slight breeze rustled his hair and brown robes. Despite his position as the emperor's adviser, he had maintained his modest way of dressing. He looked at Mire and Luke with concern.

"Why are you two out here alone?" asked Obi-Wan.

"Daddy said we should play outside until he told us to come back in," said Luke.

Later on in his life, Luke would remember that afternoon as the time when he first saw genuine fear on his mentor's face.

"Uncle Ben?" Luke looked at Obi-Wan with confusion. "What's wrong?"

Obi-wan was looking up to the window of the imperial suite. Suddenly he started running.

"PADME!" Obi-wan's voice sounded frantic. "PADME!"

Luke could never remember the rest of what happened that afternoon, but his chest would always feel tight when he tried to recall it, and he would feel compelled to find his mother to give her a hug. The heir to the imperial throne had already experienced both great happiness and sadness in his young life, but somehow he always had a feeling that big piece of himself was missing. It wasn't until he turned twenty that those missing pieces began to fall back into place.


	2. The Prince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke celebrates his twentieth birthday. He worries about the future as Anakin tries to drive him further away from Padme and Obi-Wan.

 The crackle of lightsaber blades meeting in combat echoed through the wide hall. Luke twirled and deftly blocked Obi-Wan's strike. Obi-Wan's brown robes fluttered as he charged forward again. Luke tensed and braced himself. The young man was dressed in a sleek black tunic and trousers. His green blade crashed into Obi-Wan's blue. He held his stance for a moment before Obi-Wan deftly disarmed him. The lightsaber clattered loudly to the floor.

Luke sighed heavily as Obi-Wan lowered and deactivated his lightsaber. Luke lifted his hand and dejectedly summoned his lightsaber back into his grasp. They had gone through the same scenario many times and it always ended with Obi-Wan swiftly defeating him.

"You need to put more faith in your abilities, Luke," said Obi-Wan. "I can sense the doubt in your heart."

Luke stepped towards the bright window of the training room. His worried blue eyes took in the cheerful palace garden below.

"Ben," said Luke. "I need to know the truth. Is the dark side stronger?"

"No," said Obi-Wan.

Luke looked at his teacher. "How are you so certain? My father said that both the light and dark have their merits, but that in the end, the dark side is stronger."

"Your father is wrong," said Obi-Wan, gravely. "And very troubled."

"Don't let him hear you talking like that," said Luke.

"I am not afraid of Anakin," said Obi-Wan.

"Then why didn't you-" Luke stopped himself from finishing his sentence.

"Sometimes the right way to protect others isn't through violence," said Obi-Wan.

"I know," said Luke. "I am sorry. You have done so much for us."

Obi-Wan put his hand on Luke's shoulder. "Your father is lost down a very dark path. You must follow the light inside of you. You must not follow him."

"But he's not completely lost," said Luke. "There is darkness clouding his mind, but it feels as though it is a curse."

"I wish I had noticed sooner back when I was training Anakin," said Obi-Wan. "But even in death, Palpatine pulled him into the darkness."

"I know I can still save him," said Luke.

"No, Luke," said Obi-Wan. "That is not your task. You must think of the Empire you will one day inherit. It is troubled, and you are the only one who can do anything about it. You are the only one who Anakin listens to anymore."

"He listens to you," said Luke. "And I don't know anything about all of the trouble going on in the Outer Rim. I wouldn't even know where to begin."

"Anakin listens to me only so he can do the opposite of what I suggest," said Obi-Wan. "In you, he sees a part of himself."

Luke sighed. It was true. The resemblance between father and son was striking. Golden-haired and handsome. Both of them were skilled at flying pretty much anything and dueling with lightsabers. The resemblance was uncanny at least on the surface. When one looked closer, the first notable difference was the eyes. They were the same color, but Anakin's eyes were hard and ever suspicious and Luke's eyes were gentle and friendly.

"I don't want power," said Luke. "I don't want to rule the galaxy."

"Good," said Obi-Wan. "And that is why the galaxy needs you."

"How do you know that I can resist the dark side?" asked Luke. "I can feel it calling to me sometimes. Like a cold whisper in the night."

"I don't know," said Obi-Wan. "Because that is all up to you."

Luke considered this and looked at Obi-Wan gravely.

"I cannot deny whose son I am," said Luke. "Whose legacy I have sworn to follow."

He looked out into the garden again where Padme was walking with Mire.

"Hers," said Luke.

Obi-Wan breathed a sigh of relief. Hope was not lost.

* * *

"My son," said Anakin, "Come closer."

The emperor sat back on his throne. The man had aged well and still favored rich purples and reds in his attire. Luke lowered himself on one knee, and Anakin beckoned him closer with his cybernetic hand. He reached for Luke's hand with his flesh one.

"How was your training today?" asked Anakin.

"Good," said Luke. "I feel that I am improving."

"We shall have to test your abilities soon," said Anakin. "Old Obi-Wan can only teach you so much."

Luke did not say anything, but Anakin could sense the flutter in his son's emotions.

"Has he been filling your head with nonsense again?" asked Anakin. "It's about time that I take over your training."

"Father," said Luke.

"Yes," said Anakin. "As a matter of fact we will start next week after your birthday festivities are over."

"Perhaps I could train with you both?" asked Luke.

Anakin shook his head.

"It's time that Obi-Wan concentrated on teaching his own children rather than trying to pull my only son away from me," said Anakin,

"Father, listen," said Luke.

"Shh," said Anakin, moving his hand to ruffle Luke's hair. "This is not what I wanted to talk to you about."

Luke waited patiently as Anakin looked him over.

"I am so proud of you, Luke," said Anakin. "You are my pride and joy and the only solace left in my life."

"Thank you, father," said Luke.

"For your twentieth birthday," said Anakin. "I will give you anything that you want."

"I-," Luke stumbled. "I can't really think of anything."

"Anything," said Anakin.

"Maybe a wife?" asked Luke.

Anakin chuckled. "There will be plenty of young women at the ball tonight. Perhaps you find one of them suitable. But tell me something you really want."

"A new ship?" Luke suggested.

"You should have a look at the hangar later," said Anakin with a smirk. "I do not mean trivial things like this. I will give you anything in the galaxy."

"I- I don't know," said Luke.

"So modest," said Anakin. "Well, think about it. I will be expecting an answer."

"Yes, father," said Luke. "Thank you."

* * *

Padme and Sabe looked down at the arriving guests. Padme wore a blue layered dress with a wide skirt. Sabe wore a similar dress except in shades of yellow and orange. Padme's hair was in elaborate braids that were in loops on each side of her head. Sabe had kept her hair loose, and Padme brushed a stray strand from her face.

"I think we should continue planning tonight," said Sabe. "The emperor will be distracted by Luke's celebration."

"Yes," said Padme. "I brought my holopad along, and we can probably discreetly send a message in the garden once the main dances have started."

Sabe nodded subtly while waving hello to a group of gaudily dressed senators, and the aides shuffling along behind them. The Coruscanti court was divided between those loyal to the emperor and those in Padme's inner circle. The new jedi order was also similarly divided between blindly following Anakin's new mandates, and those, including Obi-Wan Kenobi who were wary of the emperor's dabbling with the fine line between the light and the dark side. The only thing the various factions agreed on was that Luke would make a suitable ruler one day. That is if the galaxy survived Anakin ignoring the growing tension brewing on the colonized planets at the edge of the galaxy and instead focusing his resources on searching for Yoda's group of jedi who had fled all those years ago when he took the imperial throne. Padme was not going to let the galaxy's future be destroyed by Anakin's shortsightedness. She had a plan, but she had to conduct most of her affairs in secret.

* * *

Mire hesitated for a moment after stepping in Luke's room.

The prince wore a black velvet tunic embroidered with small sliver stones that twinkled in the light. It was secured with a grey belt at his waist, and his black trousers were tucked into his boots. Luke had let his hair grow slightly longer, and his appearance nearly made Mire think he was Anakin for a moment. Her stomach twisted nervously at the thought.

"Are you ready?" she said. "You look handsome, big brother."

Luke turned and gave his half-sister a kiss on the cheek. "You look nice, too. Who are you so dressed up for?"

Mire's outfit was covered in even more sparkles than Luke's tunic. The glittering red dress was floor length and sleeveless. Her long brown waves were loose down her back and secured with a delicate tiara with interlocking flower-shaped pendants. Her lips were painted deep red.

Mire laughed, but Luke sensed a feeling of shame behind her bright eyed grin. They used to share everything with each other, but the two had drifted apart in the last few years. He could sense that she had been keeping something from him, and he hoped she was alright. Even though she was Obi-Wan's daughter, the emperor had insisted on conducting some of her Force training, which Luke had assumed was so he could see his sister more often after Padme, Sabe, and Obi-Wan had moved to the other side of the palace estate while Luke's quarters remained near his father's. Now Luke worried that there was more to the situation.

“Are you here to force me to go downstairs?” asked Luke.

“Don’t be nervous,” said Mire. “Everyone is so eager to see you.”

“That is what I am nervous about,” said Luke.

“Come on,” said Mire. “It will be alright.”

“Are you okay, Mire?” asked Luke.

“Yes, of course,” she said, with the smile she rehearsed in the mirror every morning.

“Mire,” Luke insisted.

“Let’s go,” said Mire. “You are the man of honor tonight.”

* * *

“Attention everyone,” the emperor spoke and the room fell silent. “Let us raise our glasses in celebration of the imperial heir’s coming of age. Let him continue to grow strong in the force and strike down all of our enemies. Long live Prince Luke and long live the empire!”

Luke shifted nervously in his seat next to the emperor. He felt every pair of eyes on the room on him. Everyone raised their glass. The emperor took a hearty swig. Mire was on his other side and she quickly refilled his glass. Luke stared at the copper-colored liquid and wished he could disappear.

“I would also like to propose a toast,” said Padme from the other side of the room.

Anakin narrowed his eyes at her. The crowd turned to her with interest. Those who were not very fond of the emperor had to try very hard to hide their smirks. Padme stood with one hand on Sabe’s chair and the fingers of her other hand wrapped around a glass. Mire’s half-brother, Aren, gave Luke a reassuring nod that was slight enough only for Luke to see. The younger boy had inherited Obi-Wan’s air of calm and Luke felt himself slightly relax.

“Yes, go ahead Padme,” said Anakin, trying to keep his tone friendly.

“I would also like to make a toast to the prince’s health,” said Padme. “And I would like to commend him for growing up into an intelligent and compassionate young man who I am proud to call my son.”

The crowd raised their glasses again and Luke blinked away a few tears.

Anakin cleared his throat. “Let the dances begin!”

The musicians on the stage behind the emperor picked up their instruments and began to play a meandering waltz. Luke excused himself from the table and worked his way through the crowd until he found his mother on the dance floor.

“Mother,” said Luke.

Padme smiled, “shall we dance?”

“Yes,” said Luke.

He took her hands, and they swayed along with the music. It had been over a week since he had spoken to his mother, so he knew he had to make this moment count. Anakin had been determined to drive a rift between Luke and Padme. Unfortunately for him, his attempts usually backfired, and Luke felt a strong bond with his mother despite not seeing her everyday.  
“I feel worried,” said Luke.

“What about?” said Padme.

“Father said that he wants me to stop training with Obi-Wan,” said Luke. “That he wants to continue my training from now on.”

Padme frowned slightly. “I am surprised he did not do this sooner to be honest. I am sure you can still meet with Obi-Wan in secret.”

“He has made it hard enough to talk to any of you,” said Luke with frustration. “Mire is the only one who I can speak to without him interrupting or coming up with some errand that I need to immediately do.”

“You can always reach Obi-Wan and your siblings through the Force,” said Padme.

“I know,” said Luke. “But when I am around my father, my thoughts feel clouded, like the darkness that surrounds him is creeping into my mind. I am afraid.”

Padme wiped away the tear that dripped from Luke’s chin.

“Look at me,” said Padme.

“I believe in you,” she said. “The light inside of you is strong. And you are not alone.”

Luke nodded.

“Believe in yourself, Luke,” said Padme.

“I will try,” he said, a few more tears escaping his eyes.

Padme kissed his forehead.

“Unbelievable,” said Anakin, as he approached through the crowd.

They halted their dance and turned to the emperor.

“You are making our son cry on his birthday,” said Anakin. “He should be enjoying himself, but you have to come here to bring him down.”

“Father,” said Luke.

“Luke,” said Anakin. “Go have fun.”  
Anakin waved him off towards a group of young women who were inexplicably laughing hysterically over the placement of a cheese platter. Luke looked back at Padme who smiled and nodded.

“Happy birthday, Luke,” said Padme.

“Thank you,” said Luke, before hesitantly walking away.

“Shall we dance?” asked Anakin, holding his hand to Padme.

“No,” said Padme, before swiftly turning away from him.

Anakin clenched his fist, and Padme could practically feel the burn of his stare as she disappeared back into the crowd.

* * *

Luke wasn’t even sure if he wanted to dance until she caught his eye. The redhead standing in the corner. She wore a figure hugging green dress that matched her sparkling eyes. Her long hair reached down the slender waist that expanded into wide hips. Luke walked towards her as if a man possessed.

He held a hand to her.

“Would you like to dance?” he asked.

She paused for a moment, her sultry eyes sizing him up from his boots to the top of his head.

“Alright,” she said, with a shrug as if dancing with the prince were a mere afterthought.

Luke put his hands on her waist and tried to match his steps with the very enthusiastic violin player on stage.

“You’re not a bad dancer,” said the redhead.

“Were you expecting me to be?” asked Luke.

“Yes,” she said.

He laughed and twirled her to emphasize his point. Her hair smelled like rose petals that he and Mire used to collect in the garden.

“You’re beautiful,” said Luke.

“Indeed I am,” she said. “You’re not so bad either.”

Luke laughed again.

* * *

“My emperor?” said Mire, shyly.

“Yes, Mire,” said Anakin with a heavy sigh.

“I will dance with you,” she said.

“Of course you will,” he said, taking her hand and leading her into the middle of the floor.

As they danced, Anakin moved his eyes through the crowd until he saw where Sabe and Padme were dancing. Padme said something that made Sabe laugh heartily. His eyebrow twitched.

“Emperor,” said Mire.

“Yes, Mire?” said Anakin.

“Have I displeased you?” she said. “You won’t look at me.”

“Nonsense,” said Anakin, moving his eyes to look at Padme’s daughter. “I just have a lot on my mind.”

When Anakin looked back up Padme and Sabe had disappeared again.

* * *

  
Luke and the redhead had wandered away from the festivities and found themselves in a secluded corner of the palace gardens. An occasional voice could be heard, but the two were safely hidden behind a wide flowering bush.

"It's so much quieter out here," said Luke. "I feel like I can't think sometimes in a room with so many people."

"That's surprising for the emperor's son to say," said the woman.

Luke shrugged and gave her a resigned smile. "Honestly, I think my father likes crowds even less than I do. He always seems like he is trapped in unpleasant thoughts."

"Is he a good ruler?" she asked, stepping closer to Luke.

His heart started pounding as her chest brushed against his.

"I guess I never thought about it," said Luke. "I have been so preoccupied with thinking about my mother and my siblings and training as a jedi that I have sometimes forgotten that there is a whole galaxy out there."

"Don't you want to see it?" she asked.

"Kriff yeah," said Luke. "But my father is very protective and has never let me go far. I've never even visited my mother’s home planet."

"Well, you're an adult now," said the woman. "You should start thinking about those things."

"You're right," he said. "I need to be better. My mother knows all about what's going on in the galaxy. I really need to listen to her more."

"It's never too late to start," said the woman, leaning closer to him.

Luke nodded and leaned in to meet her lips. The kiss was brief but it made all of Luke's blood rush to his groin. He felt her hot breath on his neck, and he shivered.

"What brings you to Coruscant anyway?" asked Luke.

"Just some business," she said, hand snaking to the front of his trousers.

He gasped in delight when she took him in her hand and starting stroking.

"But just relax now," she said. "It's your celebration after all."

He closed his eyes as his hips rutted forward into her grip. He tried to sense her feelings with the Force but found her emotions to be closed off from his reach. Luke rarely encountered people whose minds were so guarded and thought it was quite curious. Luke never delved into anyone's thoughts, but he did use his abilities to sense people's feelings and intentions. Anakin had requested him to further develop his mind reading abilities, but Luke's own conscious along with Obi-Wan's stern advice stopped him from doing so.

So, Luke just enjoyed himself until the woman aimed his release at the foliage of the bush and the orange flowers were painted with streaks of white. The prince caught his breath and tucked himself back into his trousers. He straightened his tunic and looked at his companion longingly.

"What's your name, anyway?" asked Luke.

She smirked. "Do you usually wait until after you get a handjob to ask a woman for her name?"

Luke blushed. "I'm sorry, I-"

"It's Mara Jade," she said.

"I'm Luke Skywalker," he said.

"I know that," she said.

Luke blushed again and cleared his throat.

"Did you maybe want to continue this somewhere more private?" asked Luke.

"Sure," Mara said, seductively. "I know just the place."

* * *

 "It might come to war," said Padme.

She paced restlessly in front of where Sabe sat thoughtfully on a bench looking at a holopad.

"The forces from the outer reaches are well armed," said Sabe. "But it sounds like they are willing to negotiate. My contact received an encoded message requesting a meeting with our leadership. It seems as if it is an advanced civilization that is spreading towards our borders. But the message also spoke about having common interests."

Padme nodded and then sighed. "It would be almost impossible for Anakin to agree to negotiations unless we play this just right."

"What would you advise?" asked Sabe.

"We will go to Naboo and I will contact them from there," said Padme. "Then we will have to convince Anakin to send a representative. It will have to be someone Anakin won't be suspicious of but also someone who we can trust."

"Honestly, I can only think of one person in the galaxy who fits that description," said Sabe.

"I wish I would have had more time to teach Luke," said Padme. "But he will be able to learn as he goes. I have faith in him."

"He is our only hope," said Sabe.

"Not the only hope," said Padme, looking wistfully into the night sky. "There is another. But I hope it won’t come to that."

Sabe reached for Padme's hand and gave it a comforting squeeze.

"We will not fail," said Sabe.

Padme kissed her, and Sabe pulled her closer.

* * *

The hour was growing late and the dance floor grew less dense as people either went to their beds or found secluded corners to meet their lovers. Anakin looked around with a look of concern. He walked back to Mire, who had been dutifully waiting for him.

"Where is Luke?" Anakin demanded.

"I think he went off with a woman," said Mire. "I didn't want to bother him. It looked like they were having a good time."

The emperor chuckled.

"Where did they go?" said Anakin.

"I saw her leading him towards the hangar," said Mire.

Anakin’s eyes widened.

"The hangar?" said Anakin incredulously. “You saw someone leading Luke to the hangar alone, and you didn’t question it?”

"I am sure he's fine," said Mire. "He probably just wanted to show off one of his new ships."

Anakin lifted his hand. She flinched, but the blow connected with a nearby statue. The black and white marble cracked under his fist. Mire's bottom lip wobbled.

"If you saw something strange," said Anakin. "You should have immediately told me! You are always to tell me things like this!"

"I'm so sorry," said Mire, clinging onto one of his long wine-red robe sleeves. “Please forgive me, my emperor.”

He pushed her hand away gently.

"We will speak later," said Anakin. “Come to my quarters at the regular time.”

Anakin whirled away from her, his long sleeves flapping violently as he pushed his way through some intoxicated reviellers. Mire burst into tears. Nobody around her even noticed.

* * *

"Wow," said Luke, as they stepped onto the luxury yacht. "Is this your ship?"

"Sure is," said Mara proudly.

“Do you take all of your conquests on here?” asked Luke.

“Only the lucky ones,” said Mara. “Come inside.”

“Oh, I will,” Luke assured her, eyeing her backside as he followed her lead.

“The bunk room is just to your left,” said Mara, with a wink. “It will be more comfortable in there.”

Luke stepped inside and waited for her to join him. Instead the door slammed shut. He looked at the door in shock. He pressed the button to open the door, but nothing happened.

“Mara?” he said. “I think the door is jammed.”

Mara had a good laugh as she headed towards the cockpit.

“Too easy,” Mara said, as she started the engines. “I wish all my assignments were like this.”

* * *

Anakin stared dumbfounded at the ship flying away. He furiously grabbed the guard who had been assigned to patrol the hangar by the collar. The guard's face went completely white.

"I-I thought they were just canoodling," said the guard. "The ship took off so fast."

Anakin clenched his fist and the man choked and sputtered as the Force constricted his breathing.

"You will find out where they went and report to me immediately," said Anakin.

The guard nodded frantically.

"If anything happens to my son, I will have your entire family executed," said Anakin.

Anakin dropped the Force grip, and the guard fell to his knees, coughing.

* * *

Mire arrived in Anakin’s quarters exactly on time.

“You may enter, Mire,” said Anakin.

She looked at him anxiously.

“I am so sorry, my emperor,” said Mire. “I feel so horrible about what happened.”

“Come closer, sweetheart,” said Anakin. “It is the guards’ fault that they got away. I am not angry at you.”

Mire shuffled into the emperor’s bedroom. The lights were dimmed in the richly decorated space. Various trinkets from all over the galaxy adorned the shelves around the room. A strange painting of a porg dressed in armor riding a purgill into battle was on the wall above the bed. On the other side was a painting of Luke from a few years ago in jedi training robes.

“I did have something to ask you,” said Mire. “If you don’t mind.”

“Anything, my angel,” said Anakin, the softness in his eyes telling her that she would have an easy time appeasing him tonight despite Luke’s disappearance.

"My mother wanted to ask you if she could visit Naboo for a week,” said Mire. “She wanted to visit her parents for the midyear festival.”

"And take who with her?" the emperor asked sharply.

She was back on uneasy terrain. Mire quickly had to think about who Anakin would want to keep at court. Herself along with Luke were easy bets. She hoped he could spare the others.

"Sabe, Aren, Lily and Jak," said Mire. “And maybe my father if he can be spared from the jedi temple.”

"But not you?" said Anakin.

Mire shook her head emphatically, her brown curls bobbling. "Of course I will stay with you, my emperor."

"Good girl," said Anakin, sitting up to reach towards her now and moving her hair from her shoulder. "Then you can give them my permission. They are free to stay longer than a week if they would like."

“I thank you for your understanding, my emperor,” said Mire with a slight bow.

“Of course,” said Anakin.

Mire had long grown used to being the messenger between Anakin and Padme since their separation. The role used to be filled by Luke, but Anakin would complain if he thought that Padme was distracting Luke from his jedi training or trying to interfere with his relationship with his son. Mire visited the emperor more often after that, and after she had turned eighteen the previous year, Mire had begun to stay in the emperor's quarters on most nights.

The emperor reclined on his bed only wearing his dark trousers. Mire was still in her red dress from the ball. He looked at the young woman intensely. She felt both fear and lust for him. That was the way Anakin preferred things to be. As long as Mire showed him respect, he vowed to treat her well. The emperor had more than enough of people constantly questioning him. He beckoned her closer, and she took a few slow steps to stand right next to him.

"You look so much like Padme back then," said Anakin, wistfully. "Before Obi-Wan turned her against me."

He languidly moved his flesh hand, and it reached up underneath her gown. Her breath hitched and she widened her thighs. Anakin smiled darkly when his hand found its intended target undeterred by the presence of any other garments. She had been anticipating how the evening would end. Mire bit down on her bottom lip.

Padme had two daughters with Obi-Wan. Lily Mae had light brown hair and a mixture of both parents’ features. Mire, however, looked like an exact copy of Padme, from the curl in her hair to the curve of her lips. Lily was stubborn like Obi-Wan and would talk back if she didn’t get her way. But precious Mire was soft and malleable, a perfect angel. Anakin was fortunate that Mire had taken to him, otherwise he would have gone mad with desire.

"Does your mother know about us?" asked Anakin.

"I have not told her," said Mire. "But I think she knows."

Of course Padme knew. Anakin made sure her mother would know from the love marks he left on her neck after their nightly "meditation sessions", and even without that, she would have been able to tell by the way Mire acted at the mention of the emperor’s name. Obi-Wan probably also knew from the way she could barely meet his eyes whenever she returned from the emperor's quarters. Her father had never raised the subject, so she did not know what he thought of her. She wasn't sure if she wanted to.

"Do you know she took one of my children away from me? She hid my daughter from me and would never reveal where she was,” said Anakin.

He sighed heavily. "I tried everything. Even pulling it from her mind with the Force. But Padme was always stubborn. If I would have gone any further it would have killed her. My daughter is lost to me unless the Force wills it otherwise."

"I am sorry to hear that, my emperor," said Mire.

He had told her about this many times, in fact, but she listened patiently each time with a rapt expression as if he were telling her new information.

"Padme will certainly be surprised when she finds out that I am the sire of her first grandchild," said Anakin, the vengeful grin returning to his face as he eyed Mire’s still flat abdomen that did not yet reveal their secret.

Anakin hoped that he would be present to see Padme’s face when she found out.

Mire felt embarrassed by the sound that escaped her lips as she instinctively grinded against his hand. Anakin sat up and pulled down her gown with his mechanical hand. His eyes followed the slight movements of her small, flushed breasts.

"You will not turn against me, will you Mire?" asked Anakin.

"No," said Mire. "Never."

He kissed her.

"Your father and Padme are trying to turn Luke against me," said Anakin.

"Luke would never," said Mire.

"I know," said Anakin. "But I am getting sick of Obi-Wan pretending he is the beacon of virtue. He is truly the galaxy's biggest hypocrite."

Mire’s eyes rolled back in bliss as Anakin shifted the angle of his hand.

"Your existence is proof enough of that," said Anakin. "He was not content to only have Sabe; he had to seduce Padme away from me as well. Greedy man. Living with two wives and trying to act as if he were still upholding the outdated jedi code."

He remained silent for a moment and watched the contortions of pleasure on the woman's face.

“Anything those fools could accuse me of,” said Anakin. “Obi-Wan is far worse. I even heard that Sabe is with child again. That man is constantly kriffing.”

“She is,” said Mire, though she wasn’t sure how Anakin had found out.

Anakin pulled Mire’s dress down the rest of the way. The rich fabric cascaded to the floor.

“No disrespect to your father,” said Anakin. “I am certainly not a prude. But the virtuous Obi-Wan should be more self aware. And he certainly shouldn’t be poisoning Luke’s opinion of me. He has four children, and counting, and yet dares to take away my only son.”

“You are an honorable man, my emperor,” said Mire. “And your son loves you very much. As do I.”

Anakin smiled at that.

"Well, it serves them right that I have you," said Anakin. "Aren't you lucky to be the emperor's favorite. You are the luckiest woman in the galaxy. I will officially announce you as my consort once you are further along."

"Y-yes, my emperor," said Mire, as she threw her head back.

He withdrew his hand and licked it.

"Lay down," he said.

She obliged and he climbed on top of her, lazily tugging his pants down.

"You look so much like her," said Anakin, he said quieter, as if he were just talking to himself this time.

Mire hated herself for how much she liked the feeling of him pressing inside of her. She pushed aside the guilt to deal with another time and let the pleasure rush through her body. She gripped the emperor’s hair.

"You won't turn against me," said Anakin as he took his pleasure. "Will you?"

"No," she said. "Never. I love you."

* * *

“Ben,” said Sabe, quietly stepping behind him in the empty jedi temple.

Obi-Wan roused himself from his meditation and turned to face her. His eyes looked weary.

“Am I disturbing you?” asked Sabe.

“You disturb me?” said Obi-Wan. “Never.”

He held his hand to her, and she took it. He brushed his lips against her fingers.

“How was the ball?” he asked.

“There have been some troubling events this evening,” said Sabe.

“Really?” said Obi-Wan. “I have not sensed any distress.”

“Then perhaps we don’t need to worry so much about Luke,” said Sabe. “He disappeared this evening after flying off with a mysterious woman.

“Hmm,” said Obi-Wan, pensively.

“You seem unwell,” said Sabe. “What is on your mind?”

“I am worried about Mire,” said Obi-Wan. “It weighs heavily on my conscious that she must bear most of the weight of the emperor’s whims. What kind of father am I to allow her to be with the man who almost killed Padme?”

“You are a good father,” said Sabe.

She stroked his beard. It was blonde with flecks of grey.

“If Mire would call out for help, you would be the first one there,” said Sabe.

“Yes,” said Obi-Wan. “But she is so young. She is infatuated with Anakin, but she may also think that she has no other choice.”

“Speak with her,” said Sabe. “Before we go to Naboo.”

“I don’t know if I want to leave her alone with him,” said Obi-Wan. “Forgive me, my dear.”

“There is nothing to forgive,” Sabe smiled. “If Luke is not back before we leave, it would make sense if you would stay behind. I do not want Mire to be alone either.”

“She is with child,” said Obi-Wan, sadly.

“Who is?” said Sabe. “Padme? Isn’t that good news?”

“No,” said Obi-Wan. “Mire is.”

Sabe’s shoulders slumped.

“We need to keep an eye on her,” said Obi-Wan. “I am not willing to sacrifice any of my children to appease him. I will kill him before he hurts anyone again. If he lays one hand on my daughter in violence he will be found dead the next morning.”

“I agree with you,” said Sabe. “But I am surprised to hear you speak like this.”

“While it is distasteful that he is taking Mire as a consort I will stand by as long as she is unharmed,” said Obi-Wan. “But I fear that my daughter thinks I have abandoned her. I have not.”

“Luke’s heart will break if anything happens to Anakin,” said Sabe.

“I want to believe that Luke is right that Anakin can be saved from the dark side,” said Obi-Wan, pulling Sabe close to him. “But if he is wrong, I will gladly carry the burden of striking Anakin down for the sake of protecting everyone else.”

“Don’t say that so loud,” said Sabe, snuggling against his plain brown robes. “And don’t do anything rash. I don’t want to lose you.”

“I am not going anywhere,” said Obi-Wan.

He kissed her hotly. Sabe laid down on the soft mediation mat that Obi-Wan had been kneeling on. He patiently unwrapped the brightly colored layers of her gown. Her hand wandered down his robe and stroked his chest. Nobody would venture into the jedi temple at this late hour, especially since most people were still at the prince’s ball or doing the lovers’ dance in their own chambers. The cool air of the temple felt good against Sabe’s exposed flesh. The ballroom had gotten hotter and hotter as the night progressed. The dances had made Sabe’s head spin, and she had been eager to sneak away in the garden with Padme. Now she was just as eager for Obi-Wan to take her on the cool floor in sweet quiet of the night.

“Ben,” said Sabe softly as she widened her legs.

He leaned over her, and they did that same dance that many lovers were doing that night.

* * *

Mara finally unlocked the door after she had put the ship in autopilot. She expected him to try to pull a weapon on her, but instead the prince sat on one of the cots as she stepped into the bunkroom.

“Where are you taking me?” asked Luke.

“To Alderaan,” said Mara. “The daughter of the King and Queen, Princess Leia Organa wishes to speak with you.”

Luke grimaced. “Was it necessary to do it this way?”

“Yes,” said Mara. “She did not want the emperor to interfere with the conversation. She insists that the matter is of utmost importance.”

Luke studied her for a moment.

“In the garden,” said Luke. “Were you acting?”

Mara looked at Luke’s lips for a moment and then turned away.

“No, I wasn’t,” she admitted.

“Why didn’t you tell me what was going on?” he said.

“Because I was given a job,” said Mara. “And I am doing it.”

“Do you work for Alderaan’s royal family?” asked Luke.

“Yes,” said Mara.

“What is it that you do exactly?” said Luke.

"The stuff that stays off the official records," said Mara.

Luke gulped. Mara laughed at his nervous expression.

“Just relax,” said Mara. “I am not going to hurt you, and I can promise you that the princess harbors no ill will towards you.”

“And yet she ordered you to capture me,” said Luke.

“That is an interesting definition of capturing you have,” said Mara. “You quite willingly followed me onto this ship.”

“Well, you misled me at the very least,” said Luke, in a matter-of-fact way rather than showing any signs of anger.

Mara shifted her hips as she crossed her arms. Luke couldn’t tear his eyes from her.

“You’re different than I thought you would be,” said Mara. “I thought the crown prince of the galaxy would be more refined. More self-righteous. But you’re straight to the point. You act more like a farmboy than a prince.”

“Do you despise me?” said Luke, self-consciously. “Am I a disappointment to you? Do you regret what we did in the garden?”

“No,” said Mara, with a heavy sigh. “It’s much worse than that. Much, much worse. I like you. Kriff, I really like you, and I can’t believe myself right now.”

Luke’s eyes flickered with hope. She gave him a slight shove and he fell landed on his back on the cot.

“I have to warn you that I am not a nice person,” said Mara.

“I think you are very nice,” said Luke.

“I am only nice because I like you,” said Mara.

She palmed the growing bulge in his trousers. He eyed her patiently and made no movement to hurry her along. Mara was impressed and decided right then to give him what he wanted.

“You are really not one to be easily shaken,” said Mara. “You are completely at my mercy right now and you are getting off on this.”

“Honestly, this is the most fun I’ve had in a while,” said Luke.

Mara laughed. He moaned as her hand slid into his trousers.

"How about a ride?" she asked, moving to straddle him.

"Kriff yeah," said Luke.

Mara smiled darkly.

Mara pulled her dress over head, and Luke could not look away from her bare flesh. She then helped the prince out of his garments with a gentleness that surprised him.

“Happy birthday,” she said before kissing him again.

She sunk her body onto his eagerness, and his head slammed against the pillow. Luke could not help but think that his birthday ball had been a success all things considered.

“I-I assume that this wasn’t part of the job description,” said Luke.

“No,” said Mara, running her hand down Luke’s bare chest. “I am off the clock right now.”

The bunkroom was filled with the sounds of lovemaking as the ship steadily headed towards Alderaan.

* * *

“Poor Luke,” said Anakin, looking up to the ceiling. “What if he is suffering? My poor boy. I can’t imagine what he must be going through right now.”

“Wouldn’t you feel it in the Force if he was in pain?” asked Mire.

“Not always,” said Anakin. “Sometimes the Force makes things clear, and sometimes it serves to obscure things.”

“What can we do?” asked Mire, rolling to her side to face him.

“I will of course have my forces search for him,” said Anakin. “But most of them are idiots. I will have a rumor spread that whoever returns Luke to me safely will be made unbelievably rich.”

“A rumor?” asked Mire.

“People pay more attention to things when they think they are savvy to knowledge that few people have,” said Anakin. “It boosts their ego.”

“And if it doesn’t work?” said Mire.

“Then I will find him myself,” said Anakin. “If he is well, then fine. But if one hair on his head is out of place, then there will be hell to pay.”


	3. The Princess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke is welcomed to the court on Alderaan where he meets the beautiful Princess Leia who reveals why she had to contact him in secret. (Lots of Mara x Luke in this chapter)

Luke felt himself rendered speechless by the beauty of the Alderaan court. He had grown up in the midst of the flashy glamour of the Corscanti court, but the refined elegance in front of him now was something new entirely. The hallways were carpeted purple, and the wall paneling was embroidered with simple yet beautiful silver flower patterns.

In the front hall, a young woman close to his age with long white hair waited for him. She wore a long silver dress with sheer sleeves that shimmered subtly in the light.

“Welcome to Alderaan, Prince Luke,” she said.

“Thank you,” said Luke. “The palace is beautiful. What is your name?”

“I am Winter,” she said. “I am Princess Leia’s aide, and I will escort you to her. She has been waiting.”

Luke followed Winter, glancing around the palace curiously. There was a buzz of activity as the staff mulled around the corridors, but they all seemed much more relaxed than the palace staff in Coruscant.

They stepped into the meeting room where the princess was waiting for them at the head of the table. When his eyes met with hers he froze for a moment. She had warm brown eyes that seemed very familiar. Winter ushered him further into the room and closed the door. She stood to greet him.

The princess wore a floor-length white dress that offered a stark contrast to head-to-toe black outfit of the prince across from her. Leia’s long brown hair was braided into two plaits that had been wrapped into two loose buns on each side of her head.

“Princess,” said Winter. “May I introduce you to Prince Luke Skywalker of Coruscant.”

“Princess Leia Organa,” said Luke. “It is a pleasure to meet you.”

“The pleasure is all mine,” said Leia. “Please take a seat, Prince Luke.”

“You can just call me Luke,” he said.

“Then call me Leia,” she said.

Luke smiled.

“I am sorry for all of the secrecy,” said Leia. “My parents have forbidden me from making any diplomatic contact with Coruscant.”

“Really?” said Luke. “None at all?”

“Queen Breha has insisted that all diplomatic affairs between Alderaan and Coruscant are handled by her husband,” said Winter. “The queen is not this adamant about many things, so it is difficult to protest her wish.”

“How strange,” said Luke. “But she must have her reasons.”

“Yes,” said Leia. “But I have found it necessary to contact you directly.”

“Why me and not my father?” asked Luke.

“From what I have gathered from my information sources,” said Leia. “It might be best not to involve your father in this. At least not until we know our stance.”

“But how am I any different?” asked Luke.

“Oh, you’re very different,” said Leia. “You are exactly the person we need on our side for this mission.”

“And what mission do you mean?” said Luke.

“I will explain more details soon,” said Leia. “But I needed another diplomatic representative to come with me to the Outer Reaches to obtain vital security information.”

“And you think I’m the right person?” said Luke, skeptically.

“You’re the prince of the galaxy,” said Leia. “Your name alone carries more authority than you might realize.”

“I never really thought about it,” said Luke. “I don’t really want to have power.”

“But you do regardless if you want it or not,” said Leia. “And those who have power must determine the right way to use it. Sometimes being passive when one is in a position to help others is just as evil as causing direct harm.”

Luke nodded. “You’re right. I guess my problem is that I don’t know what is going on out there.”

“Then come with me tomorrow,” said Leia. “You don’t have to agree to anything yet besides gathering information.”

“Alright,” said Luke. “But I have to contact my father so he doesn’t come after us.”

“We can send an encrypted transmission from my ship before we leave tomorrow,” said Leia. “I am sorry about the rush, but we need to leave before my parents come back from a diplomatic trip.”

“I understand,” said Luke.

“Thank you again for coming,” said Leia. “You must be tired from your journey. Feel free to relax in the guest suite tonight. You have a very nice bath in there.”

* * *

Leia was not kidding when she called it a nice bath. The bath took up an entire room by itself. Luke had undressed and walked down the marble steps into the pool-sized bath. The room had a high ceiling with ornate golden pillars. Steam filled the room, and the water was hot. The intense heat felt good against his muscles. He lowered himself onto the submerged bench that wrapped around the corners of the bath. Luke leaned his head back, reflecting on the events of the past few hours. He would have to contact his parents soon. They were probably worried about him. However, Luke couldn’t help but not feel in a hurry to go back to Coruscant. Especially since a certain pretty redhead wasn’t on Coruscant.

His hand slid under the water, and he pleasured himself as he remembered his tryst with Mara after she had captured him. Luke bit his lip and sped up the pace of his fist. It was a shame Mara hadn’t come to take him away from court sooner. She was certainly something else.

“Hey farmboy,” There was a splash as someone stepped into the water in front of him.

Luke kept his eyes closed and smiled at the familiar voice.

“And here I thought you had left,” said Luke.

“I serve the princess,” said Mara. “And she has assigned me as your bodyguard for the time being.”

“Oh really?” said Luke.

He opened his eyes. She stood naked across from him in the bath. The water barely covered her privates, and she made no attempt to cover her large breasts. Luke blushed. The redhead did not seem at all shy.

“Why are you so bashful all of a sudden?” said Mara. “You certainly weren’t last night.”

The water sloshed as she stepped forward. Mara smoothed back the prince’s blonde hair, and he shivered with delight at the contact.

“I just don’t want you to feel obligated just because we already . . . you know,” he said, cursing himself for blushing even harder.

“Let me make something clear, farmboy,” said Mara. “When I see something I want, then I take it. I will leave you alone if you want me to, but otherwise you will have to get used to me.”

Luke laughed. He reached for her hand. He gently stroked her fingers with his thumb.

“Then stay,” said Luke. “After all, you have to protect me.”

Mara leaned forward and their lips met hotly. She straddled his lap, and Luke’s hands ran down her back. Mara gripped his hair tightly, and their kiss became mostly tongue.

Luke’s whole body felt as if it was on fire when she moved from his lap and bent over the edge of the pool. Her green eyes glistened at him playfully. The steam of the bath made Luke feel slightly dizzy, and he stumbled slightly as he bent over her frame.

“You okay back there?” she asked with a laugh.

“More than okay,” he said.

Mara’s eyes rolled back in delight as Luke covered her neck with kisses and rolled her nipples between his fingers.

“You’re so beautiful,” he whispered.

“Kriff, Luke,” she said. “Stop rubbing that big thing on my thigh and put it inside me.”

The water sloshed as he shifted his stance slightly, and they both gasped.

“Is this better?” he asked with a dark smile.

“Kriff,” she said blissfully. “Give it to me.”

The prince happily obliged. The water splashed steadily over the side of the bath as he rocked his hips. His arm muscles bulged as he gripped the side of the bath for leverage. They both closed their eyes and there was only warmth and pleasure. Mara took him in so eagerly, and Luke chased that blissful feeling building up in his core. As they made love, Luke could sense her feelings as if they had become one person. He had never felt so close to another person before. When they both climaxed in a symphony of gasps and praise, Luke felt an intense surge not only in his feelings for her but also in the Force.

“Mara,” he said, stroking her back as they both caught their breath.

“Hmm?” she leaned on his shoulder, eyes glazed over in a post-orgasmic haze.

“When we both just finished,” said Luke. “I felt something.”

“You certainly did,” said Mara, with a laugh. “You filled me up to the brim with that something.”

Luke smiled. “I meant in the Force.”

Mara nodded. “I figured you would notice sooner or later.”

She looked around the room to double-check that nobody was spying on them. Then she turned him with a more serious look.

“Luke,” said Mara. “I have a secret. If I tell you, then you have to promise not to tell anyone.”

“Of course,” said Luke. “I won’t tell a soul.”

* * *

Anakin straightened his crimson and gold robe and adjusted the angle of the holoprojector.

“They could not locate where this transmission is coming from so we should be prepared for anything,” said Anakin.

“Should I stand off to the side?” said Mire.

“No,” said Anakin. “You will be in the limelight much more very soon, so you should start getting used to it.”

Mire nodded dutifully. Anakin keyed in the code to receive the transmission.

“Luke,” said Anakin with relief as his son appeared on the holo before him.

Anakin studied his son for any signs of distress, but the young man seemed to be radiant with happiness.

“Hello, Dad,” said Luke. “Hi Mire.”

Mire smiled from where she sat next to Anakin.

“Are you wearing a new dress?” asked Luke.

Mire looked down at her red silk gown. It fit snugly around her chest but was loose below the waist. Anakin had given Mire a new wardrobe to help hide her condition until the time was right. She blushed slightly.

“No,” said Mire. “I just found this in my closet.”

“Oh I see,” said Luke. “I don’t remember seeing that one before. It looks nice!”

“Luke,” Anakin admonished. “Where are you?”

“Oh yeah,” said Luke. “I am sorry for running off without saying anything. I met a new friend at the ball, and she invited me to go on a trip with her.”

Anakin sighed. “I wish you would have told me before you left. I haven’t been able to sleep a wink since you were gone!”

“I am so sorry,” said Luke. “I didn't mean to make you worry. Do you want me to come home?”

Anakin contemplated for a moment and shook his head. Luke smiled to himself inwardly. He knew that reverse psychology worked well on his father, and that if Luke would have demanded to stay away longer, then Anakin would have ordered him to come back immediately.

“No,” said Anakin. “You deserve to have some fun. I always worried that you were becoming too serious like Obi-Wan. Where are you and your friend going?”

“To Nirauan,” said Luke.

Anakin raised an eyebrow. “That is awfully far for a trip.”

“There’s supposedly a really good health spa there that some aliens from wild space are running,” said Luke.

“So it’s a sex resort,” said Anakin with a smirk.

Luke blushed. “Well . . .”

Anakin laughed. “Just be careful going out that far. There is supposedly trouble brewing in that direction. Do you want me to send a security escort?”

“We’re fine for now,” said Luke. “I will of course inform you if we run into any trouble.”

“Alright,” said Anakin. “Just know it will take a while to get help to you if something would happen.”

“It will be fine,” said Luke.

“Very well,” Anakin sighed. “And feel free to bring your friend back here after your trip. It would be nice to get some grandbabies sooner rather than later.”

“Dad!” Luke blushed.

“I am just putting it out there,” said Anakin with a shrug.

“Anyway,” said Luke. “Could you let Mom know that I am okay?”

“I would,” said Anakin. “If she hadn’t run off to go on vacation on Naboo while her son was still missing. Absolutely shameless. Even Obi-Wan stayed behind this time.”

Mire shifted uncomfortably.

“Well I am sure she had a good reason,” said Luke.

“Yeah, I am sure,” said Anakin, voice filled with derision.

“Anyway,” said Luke. “I have to get going. We have a long trip ahead of us!”

“You take care, my son,” said Anakin.

“And you,” said Luke.

Anakin ended the transmission and looked at Mire thoughtfully.

“I know that Padme and Obi-wan have been nagging me to pay more attention to the Outer Reaches,” said Anakin. “Perhaps we should pay a visit to this alien sex resort and build good relations with the locals.”

“My parents would certainly have something to say about that,” said Mire, blushing slightly.

“I am sure they will have a lot of things to say very soon,” said Anakin dismissively. “But you are loyal to me, aren’t you Mire?”

She nodded eagerly. “I love you, my emperor.”

“Good girl,” he said. “And when Obi-Wan finds out about our news, I will be more than ready. Don’t you worry.”

* * *

As soon as Luke cut off the transmission, the women around him burst out in laughter. Luke sighed heavily, and his face was bright red from embarrassment.

“The emperor is an interesting man for sure,” said Mara.

“Your father sure is something else,” said Winter.

“I would be so embarrassed to have a dad like that,” Leia chuckled.

“Yeah, yeah,” said Luke. “But I have gotten him off our case at least. So what are we really doing on Nirauan?”

“Well,” said Leia. “There actually is a spa there. However, it serves as a cover for a mass surveillance operation by a species called the Chiss who inhabit many star systems in wild space.”

“Surveillance operation?” said Luke.

“Few people know about it,” said Leia. “They said that their aim is to build potential relations with our Empire and form a common defense against threats in the Outer Reaches.”

“Why haven’t I heard about this?” said Luke. “You would think they would have contacted Coruscant directly.”

“The Chiss are a cautious people,” said Leia. “And for them, it is in their best interest for as many people as possible to believe that the only aim of their spa is to promote cross-cultural tourism to their region of space.”

“So it’s a need to know operation,” said Luke.

“Exactly,” said Leia.

“When are we leaving?” said Luke.

“We’ve already left, farmboy,” said Mara with a laugh.

Luke looked out of the viewport to see the stars streaming past them.

“You’re going to have to keep a close eye on him,” said Winter, frankly. “He’s a bit clueless. The Chiss will have a field day with him.”

“Hey,” said Luke. “I’m not that bad!”

“He’s just distracted with all of that talk about spas,” said Mara, giving him a suggestive look.

Luke blushed.

“I promised your mother I would send you home in one piece,” said Leia. “So don’t worry.”

“Wait,” said Luke. “You contacted my mother?”

“Yes,” said Leia. “I sent a transmission to Naboo this morning. Lady Amidala’s spies have a very strong presence in the Outer Reaches, so I figured it would be best that she knows our plan so she doesn’t send a squadron after us.”

Luke sighed. “It seems like everyone knows what’s going on besides me.”

“Poor sheltered Luke,” said Mara, ruffling his hair.

“Have you ever even left Coruscant before?” asked Winter.

“Of course I have!” said Luke.

“Really?” said Winter. “How many times?”

Luke counted thoughtfully on his hand. He didn’t make it past three fingers.

“It’s not important,” he insisted. “I’m here now.”

“Don’t feel bad,” said Leia. “The emperor tends to isolate those in his inner circle along with himself. Master Obi-Wan and Lady Amidala are the ones ruling the half of the galaxy the emperor isn’t interested in.”

“Yeah, that makes sense,” said Luke. “So what’s our goal with this mission?”

“To gain knowledge of this threat that the Chiss are so worried about and start building diplomatic relations,” said Leia.

“Wow,” said Luke. “That does sound like something a prince would do. You’ve got to teach me to be more princely, Leia.”

“Me teach you?” Leia raised an eyebrow. “I am just the heir to the throne of one planet. You are the heir to the biggest throne in the galaxy. ”

“Yeah,” said Luke. “But I spent most of my time growing up either studying to be a jedi with Obi-Wan or attending banquets and galas with my dad. So I can fight and I can do complex footwork in tight-fitting pants, but otherwise I am clueless.”

Leia laughed heartily.

“I like him,” said Winter with a nod of approval.

“Well, I’ve already called dibs,” Mara made sure to remind her.

“We can go over some diplomatic protocol,” said Leia. “But I think you are going to do just fine.”

* * *

“Hey Lando,” said Han walking back into the cockpit. “What gives?”

Lando Calrissian gave his friend one of his telltale winning smiles.

“You said I could still fly her from time to time,” said Lando.

“Yeah, yeah,” said Han. “Just don’t forget that the Falcon is my ship now.”

“I got it, buddy,” said Lando. “Relax.”

Han Solo reluctantly sat in the co-pilot’s chair. The rough-around-the-edges smuggler was a direct contrast to the smooth-talking Lando. Han wore the same brown jacket he had worn when he met Lando years ago. Lando had a more fluid wardrobe of colorful capes and scarves. The yellow cape hanging from Lando’s shoulders was the only splash of color in the faded interior of the cockpit.

“So what is our cargo anyway?” said Han. “I thought I could hear some eating sounds from the crates. They’re not going to want to eat us are they?”

“Not unless you’re a leaf,” said Lando. “It’s just a bunch of lizards.”

“And why the hell are we hauling lizards to Nirauan?” said Han. “Is business really that slow?”

“The client has promised a pretty penny for this cargo,” said Lando. “And they’re giving us a complimentary stay at their spa.”

“Seriously?” said Han. “Must be some new-age types that have money to burn.”

“As long as they’re paying,” said Lando. “I’m not complaining. I’m going to put my share straight into my businesses.”

“Maybe I can pay off some of my debts,” said Han with sigh.

“There must be something else you want in life,” said Lando.

“Maybe,” said Han. “But I would settle for going one day without someone trying to kill me.”

A light flickered on the control panel.

“Oh, for crying out loud!” said Han with exasperation.

“Looks like pirates,” said Lando.

Han sighed. “Let’s try to lose them.”

* * *

“Hey,” said Luke. “It looks like that ship is in trouble.”

“It’s surrounded by four other ships,” said Winter. “Looks like a pirate raid.”

“We’ve got to help them,” said Luke. “You got firepower on this thing?”

“You better believe it,” said Winter.

Luke stood and ran out of the cockpit.

“Mara!”

“Yeah?” she said.

“Want to help me blow up some pirates?” he asked.

“Hell yeah,” she said. “Let’s go.”


	4. The Consort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke and his companions arrive at the health resort on Nirauan. Unbeknownst to him, his father also checks in with Mire. Luke is later forced to face an unsettling truth that forces him to reexamine his role in his father's court.

When they arrived at the health resort on Nirauan, a party of purple uniformed Chiss approached to greet them on the landing platform. The Chiss were a species from outside of the galaxy who looked like humans in most aspects except for their blue skin and glowing red eyes. The newly formed group looked at interest at the Chiss attendants. Han Solo glanced at the others.

“Quite a coincidence that we were all going to the same place,” said Han.

“More like fate that we crossed paths with all of these lovely ladies,” said Lando.

He bowed suavely towards Mara, Leia, and Winter. Han laughed and Luke rolled his eyes.

“Don’t forget about the part about us saving your skins!” said Mara.

“We were holding up alright,” said Han.

“Oh really?” said Leia. “Because it looked like you were barely holding on for dear life.”

“We are grateful for your assistance,” said Lando, taking her hand and kissing it.

“Just what were you doing transporting goods in this part of space without an escort anyway?” said Luke.

“I don’t need an escort, buddy,” said Han. “I’m the best in the business.”

“I think you mean _we_ are the best in the business,” said Lando.

One of the Chiss reached them and bowed. The resort emblem of a golden lizard sitting on a pearl was embroidered on his uniform.

“Greetings and welcome to the Nirauan Health Resort,” he said in heavily accented Basic. “Let your mind and body be nurtured by our herbal baths and your soul be soothed by our sauna and massage rooms.”

“They’re really laying the whole spa thing on really thick for this to be a front,” Mara whispered to Luke.

“Yeah,” said Luke with a laugh.

“Thanks,” said Han. “The cargo we transported is in the hold.”

“Excellent,” said the Chiss. “We will take care of the rest for you. My colleagues will escort you to the reception desk where you can check in.”

“Thank you,” said Lando.

They followed two other uniformed Chiss through a tunnel.

“Just what kind of cargo were you bringing all the way out of here anyway?” said Luke.

“Supposedly something they use to run their business,” said Han. “Though I can’t imagine in what way.”

“What is it?” said Leia.

“Lizards apparently,” said Lando.

“Oh,” said Winter. “It probably has something to do with the lizard embroidered on their uniforms.”

“Seems like a pretty expensive mascot though,” said Luke.

“Let’s just hope we won’t see them on the buffet table,” said Mara with a grimace.

* * *

After they checked in, Han and Lando hurried upstairs to check out their complimentary suite. When the two were gone, the receptionist quietly handed a note to Leia.

“We’d better get ready as well,” said Leia.

“What is it?” said Luke.

“We’re to meet an ambassador from the Chiss Ascendancy on the veranda in an hour,” said Leia.

“So do we dress up or do we have to act casual?” said Luke.

“I would say a bit of both,” said Leia. “We still have to play the part, but we should look nice for the ambassador.”

“All this stuff is already doing my head in,” said Luke.

Mara placed a hand on Luke’s shoulder. “Don’t worry. I will dress the prince for the occasion.”

Luke blushed.

“Thank you, Mara,” said Leia. “Please meet up with Winter and me when you are ready.”

* * *

An elaborately dressed man and woman approached the reception desk. The man placed his hand on the desk and cleared his throat loudly.

“May I help you?” asked the receptionist.

“We would like to check in,” said the man.

“And what name is the reservation under?” she asked.

“Last name, Skywalker,” he said. “First name, Anakin.”

* * *

Luke sighed and looked at Mara when they made it to their room. A large bed was placed next to two double doors that led to a private balcony. The walls were painted in bright vibrant colors, and a spacious walk-in closet held complementary slippers and bathrobes. Luke wanted to take it all in, but his nerves dampened his excitement for the luxurious room.

“So how am I supposed to dress for a diplomatic visit at a health spa that is really a front for the political operations of an alien species?” said Luke. “Because even in the limited amount of times I paid attention to my mother’s diplomatic visits, something like this certainly did not come up.”

Mara laughed. “Just relax. We just have to look like we are here on vacation.”

“Easier said than done,” said Luke.

Mara held up a purple bathrobe to him.

“Hmm,” she said. “No, that’s a bit too much.”

“Then what do you think?” said Luke.   
Mara rummaged through one of her suitcases. Luke realized that she had also brought some clothes for him since he had left Coruscant on such short notice. The realization made his heart beat a little faster.

“Maybe something white,” said Mara. “You’ll look both relaxed and polished.”

“White’s not really my color,” said Luke. “My father would always say I looked more dignified in darker colors, and I kind of agree.”

“Well, your father isn’t here is he?” said Mara. “Now try on this white shirt.”

* * *

“Mire,” said Anakin. “Hand me that purple robe.”

“Are you sure that’s not a bit too much?” said Mire with uncertainty. “It’s a bit gaudy.”

“Certainly not,” said Anakin. “We’re here on vacation after all.”

“You’re not here to embarrass Luke are you?” said Mire with a sigh.

Anakin reached for the glittering purple robe and slung it over his shoulders. He looked in the mirror with approval.

“Of course not,” said Anakin. “I am just curious what he is getting up to.”

“You just want to see if you approve of the girl he is with,” said Mire.

Anakin faced Mire, and traced her lips with his finger.

“You know me all to well, my sweet one,” he said. “I can’t help but feel a little protective over Luke. But I am happy that he is off doing something fun. I used to worry that he was going to become too serious like his mother.”

Mire’s lip twitched, but she schooled her expression.

“And what am I supposed to do?” said Mire. “Hide in the room the whole time?”

“Of course not,” said Anakin. “Don’t talk like that. You’re here to enjoy yourself. This is also my treat to you.”

His eyes raked down her body.

“You should put your bikini on,” he said, lustfully.

“But then everyone will see my condition,” said Mire. “And I’m sure somebody here knows who you are.”

“And so what?” said Anakin. “Everyone will know soon enough. You will have to get used to taking your rightful position in the spotlight. I will be announcing you as my consort during my next state of the galaxy speech later this year.”

Mire froze, eyes widening fearfully.

“That’s a good thing, isn’t it?” asked Anakin.

Mire nodded robotically. Anakin pressed his face into her brown hair and inhaled.

“You know I love you so much,” he said. “You’ll be good for me, won’t you?”

“Yes, of course,” said Mire. “I love you, too.”

“You’ll put on your white bikini and wait by the pool for me later?” asked Anakin.

“Yes,” said Mire.

“Everyone is going to be so jealous of you, Mire,” Anakin whispered. “It will be your triumph.”

“Yes, my emperor,” Mire swallowed. “A triumph indeed.”

* * *

Luke and Mara reunited with Leia and Winter in the corridor on the way to the veranda. Somehow everyone had dressed in white with the exception of Mara who was dressed in a casual green shirt and beige trousers.

A Chiss man waited at a table on the sunlit veranda. He wore a loose burgundy robe over his muscular physique, and when he stood, his tight black swim shorts became visible. His blue skin glistened as if he had just taken a swim before meeting them. Luke felt instantly relieved that he was not the most casually dressed out of the group.

“Thank you for coming,” said the Chiss, bowing in greeting. “My name is Mitth'raw'nuruodo but you may call me Thrawn. I am a commander in the Chiss Expansionary Fleet, but I am speaking to you today also on behalf of the Chiss Ruling Families.”

“It’s a pleasure to make your acquaintance,” said Leia.

“And I take it that you are Princess Leia Organa of Alderaan,” said Thrawn.

“Yes,” said Leia, slightly taken aback.

Thrawn locked eyes with Luke. “And then, you must be the galactic crown prince.”

“Yes, I am,” said Luke. “It’s nice to meet you, Commander Thrawn.”

Thrawn looked at Leia and then at Luke again.

“I can see the familial resemblance,” said Thrawn

“What resemblance?” said Luke.

“Oh, so you never . . .” Thrawn stopped his sentence abruptly. “I meant the resemblance between you and your father, the emperor. I have met him once before.”

“Oh yes,” said Luke. “Most people do say that I look a lot like my father.”

“Let’s take a seat,” said Thrawn.

He gestured towards a large pitcher filled with an orange liquid and ice cubes.

“Would you like some refreshments?” he asked. “I figured it was a little too early for alcohol, so I had some fresh squeezed juice brought out for us.”

They sat at the table, and Luke poured the juice into cups printed with the same lizard design that was on the employee uniforms earlier. Mara smiled as Luke handed the cups to everyone.

“What’s with all the lizard designs?” asked Winter.

“Those are ysalamiri,” said Thrawn. “They are extraordinary animals that can nullify certain energy fields.”

“Energy fields?” said Luke. “What does that mean?”

“The resort probably uses them for relaxation therapy,” said Thrawn.

“But we all know this isn’t just a resort,” said Luke.

Thrawn smiled. “They have various uses. But we aren’t here to discuss the ysalamiri.”

“So what was it that you wanted to discuss?” said Leia.

“There is a threat descending on Chiss space from the farthest corners of our galaxy,” said Thrawn. “A predatory species of nomadic aliens has been wiping out other civilizations and stealing their technology. They have attempted a few attacks on a few of our colonies, and our reports suggest they may head in your direction next.”

“And what are you proposing, commander?” asked Leia.

“That we form an alliance,” said Thrawn. “And then we stand together to destroy the hostile elements to mutually protect our territories.”

“And how do we know you’re telling the truth?” said Luke.

“I would propose you send your own scouts,” said Thrawn. “Or you are also free to come as our guest to see for yourself.”

The ice cubes clinked as Luke took a sip of the juice.

“And when you said an alliance,” said Luke. “What were you seeking on our end?”

“Primarily military support,” said Thrawn, his glowing red eyes studying the prince.

“So you want us to fight your war for you?” said Luke.

“No,” said Thrawn. “Not fight it for us. Join forces with us to protect both of our civilizations.”

“And you have proof that there is a viable threat?” Leia chimed in.

“Yes,” said Thrawn. “If you send a representative, we can show them very solid proof.”

“Then that is what we’ll do,” said Luke.

Thrawn smiled. “I would not recommend telling your father about this.”

“Have you already mentioned this issue to my father in the past?” asked Luke.

“Yes,” said Thrawn. “But the situation has become more urgent now.”

“Then we will discuss what you have shared with us and get back to you when we have determined who will go to the Chiss Ascendancy,” said Leia.

Thrawn nodded and stood from his seat.

“Excellent,” Thrawn said. “Then I hope you have a satisfactory evening.”

* * *

Han exhaled loudly and stretched his arms as he sat on a stool at the bar area near the pool in the center of the resort.

“Man, that massage took a lot of kinks out of my back,” said Han.

“Yeah,” said Lando. “This place is great. Those Chiss really know what they’re doing.”

“Something still seems kind of weird about how tight the security was getting to this place,” said Han.

“Maybe they’re just paranoid,” said Lando. “I know I feel extremely cautious about the security at my mines after the last debacle.”

“Yeah,” said Han. “I hear you.”

Lando reached for the drink menu and glanced at it.

“So how about we wait around until those lovely ladies come back down?” said Lando. “They ought to come by at some point.”

Han reached for a tray of free shots and downed one.

“Come on,” said Lando. “You still bent out of shape about Qi’ra?”

“I’m fine,” said Han.

“Just checking,” said Lando. “Because we have been blessed to not only get a free stay at this fancy resort but to do so accompanied by three gorgeous ladies.”

“Alright,” Han said.

“You going to call dibs on one of them?” asked Lando.

“Well, it seems like the redhead is already with golden boy,” said Han.

“Two out of three still isn’t too bad,” said Lando.

Han laughed.

“Hey,” said Lando. “Look who it is now.”

Leia and Winter approached the bar and sat near them. Winter’s white hair was plaited down her back, and Leia’s hair was styled into two loops at each side of her head. They both wore loose white dresses.

“Two visions in white,” said Lando. “How are you ladies?”

“Fine,” said Leia.

“Where’d the other two go?” said Han.

“Mara and Luke went to check out the sauna,” said Winter.

“Right,” said Han with a smirk.

Leia and Winter ordered a pitcher of a pink, vaguely alcoholic drink, while Lando and Han stuck with Corellian Brandy.

“So, do you guys make deliveries for a living?” asked Winter.

“I like to take any side job to make extra money here and there,” said Lando. “I run several businesses, so I only tag along with Han sometimes. He just kind of wanders all over the place.”

Winter laughed.

“Oh is that what you call it now?” said Han. “I just so happen to be the best of the best. You ever need a job done, I’m your man as long as you pay.”

“I’m sure you’re great when you haven’t bitten off more than you can chew,” said Leia.

“Look,” said Han. “We do appreciate the help. But we would have still been fine if you hadn’t come around.”

“Sure,” said Leia, not looking at all convinced.

“What are you two doing running around with the crown prince anyway?” said Han. “Is he running some kind of harem?”

“You should be careful of how you speak to us,” said Winter. “Leia is a crown princess in her own right, and I was also raised at the court of Alderaan.”

“Wait, what?” said Han.

“Did you really not recognize the Princess of Alderaan?” said Lando with a smirk.

“I don’t make a big habit of following politics,” said Han. “It’s all the same to me.”

“I think what Han was trying to ascertain is if you are single,” said Lando.

“I didn’t ask that!” said Han.

Winter covered her mouth in amusement.

“I might be,” said Leia crossing her arms playfully. “But it depends who’s asking.”

* * *

The lights were dim and steam floated in the air from the sauna. The section was not completely private, but there weren’t many others around, so Mara and Luke had some degree of privacy. Mara straddled Luke’s lap as he leaned back in one of the hot tubs.

“So what did you think about what Thrawn had to say?” said Mara.

“I definitely need to make sure he is trustworthy,” said Luke. “But if what he is saying is true, then that is not something we can ignore.”

Mara kissed Luke’s neck and slicked back his hair with the hot water. He closed his eyes.

“So what are you going to do?” asked Mara. “Thrawn did not want your father to know that he had met you. That seems like it would be difficult given how vigilant your father is over you.”

“I will speak to him when I get back to Coruscant,” said Luke. “I will also speak to my mother. I will think of some excuse to go gather more information.”

“Do you mean that you are considering going to the Chiss Ascendancy yourself?” asked Mara.

Luke smirked and met her eyes. “Are you reading my mind again?”

“Not on purpose,” said Mara.

Luke leaned forward and kissed her. He fiddled with the straps of her green bikini top.

“Luke,” said Mara.

“Yes?” he said.

“If you go to the Chiss, can I go with you?” she asked.

“Yeah,” said Luke, slightly surprised. “But why do you want to go? Do you think the Chiss would walk all over me?”

“Well, you could certainly benefit from some back up,” said Mara. “But that’s not why.”

Luke smoothed a section of red hair behind her shoulder. Her hair floated in the water behind her, and that along with her glittering green eyes reminded Luke of the illustrations of water nymphs in the storybooks his mother would read him when he was a child that would give him a funny feeling in his pants that he didn’t quite understand until he was older.

“Then why?” said Luke softly.

“Because I’m tired of being alone,” said Mara in barely a whisper.

“Me too,” said Luke.

He pulled her closer to him and slipped his tongue between her lips. The water splashed, and Mara’s bikini top floated on the surface.

“Kriff,” said Mara. “Luke, a member of staff could come along any moment.”

“If I just pull these aside no one will notice,” said Luke.

Mara blushed as his fingers moved her bikini bottoms to the side under the water.

“No one is around,” Luke whispered.

She moaned as his fingers moved underneath the water.

“Shift up a little bit,” said Luke, amorously. “And I’ll . . .”

“Excuse me,” a stern Chiss attendant approached them.

“Huh?” said Luke.

“I must politely remind you that copulation is prohibited in the public areas of the resort,” he said. “Please limit these activities to your private quarters.”

“We were just practicing some underwater yoga poses,” said Luke.

Mara stifled a laugh. The Chiss man raised an eyebrow.

“That may be so,” said the attendant firmly. “But I would advise you go to back to your quarters unless you want to be placed on the blacklist.”

Luke looked at him in stunned silence. Mara laughed at his expression.

“We’ll go to our quarters then,” said Luke through gritted teeth.

* * *

“Hey, Leia,” said Winter.

The ice cubes clinked as Leia set down her empty glass.

“Yes?” said Leia.

“That girl sitting alone over there looks kind of sad,” said Winter.

“Yeah, she does,” said Leia. “I’m going to go talk to her.”

Leia walked over to the poolside where a young woman sat in one of the chairs with a distant gaze. She wore a turquoise blue cover up and had long brown hair.

“Hey,” said Leia, sitting down next to her.

The woman looked over to her. Something in her brown eyes seemed so familiar to her, but Leia could not quite put her finger on it.

“Are you okay?” said Leia. “You just looked kind of lonely over here.”

“Thanks,” said the woman with a slight smile. “I’m alright. I am just waiting for someone. Though I think it might be a while before he shows up.”

“I see,” said Leia. “Would you like to sit with us while you wait?”

“Alright,” she said.

“My name is Leia,” said Leia.

“I’m Mire,” said the woman.

“It’s nice to meet you,” said Leia. “Do you like cake? They keep handing out free samples at the bar!”

“As it just so happens I do,” said Mire with a smile.

* * *

Their hair was still wet from the hot tub and it would make the pillowcase damp, but that was the least of their concerns as Luke and Mara moved together underneath the smooth bed sheets. Their entwined hands brushed against the wooden bed frame engraved with ysalamiri designs. Mara gasped against Luke’s parted lips as he set a rhythmic pace.

“Oh kriff, Luke!” Mara cried out.

“No more interruptions now,” said Luke.

“Don’t stop!” said Mara.

“Not a chance,” said Luke with a satisfied grin.

* * *

Luke woke up a few hours later, his arms wrapped around Mara. His chest felt light and happy. He gently kissed her forehead, and Mara’s eyes flicked open.

“It’s already night,” said Mara. “We were out for a while.”

Luke’s stomach rumbled noisy in the otherwise quiet room. They both erupted into a fit of laughter.

“I think I might go see if I can find us some snacks downstairs,” said Luke.

“Alright,” said Mara. “Just don’t wander too far away.”

Luke kissed her again before reaching for his previously discarded clothes. The white shirt still smelled like the sauna, but Luke decided it would do for a midnight snack run.

There was a spring in Luke’s step as he descended the spiral staircase towards the cafeteria. He doubted they would be serving anything that late at night, but he had remembered seeing some vending machines down there earlier.

Luke’s mind was still very much occupied entirely between the possible choices in the vending machines and the possibility of round two with Mara after he went back to the room. However, as Luke rounded the corner towards the brightly lit machines, he stopped dead in his tracks.

_His father was there._

Anakin perused the various snack options on display. The sparkles in his purple robe glittered in the light of the vending machine. He only wore black shorts underneath. Luke remained as still as possible as Anakin purchased a candy bar and took a bite out of it. He ducked down swiftly when Anakin passed him and headed towards the pool.

Luke sighed with relief and followed Anakin, careful to keep a distance between them so his father would not notice. Luke had several years of practice quietly tailing his father when he was a child and did not want to be put to bed. He had learned to quiet his Force signature and was able to mask it underneath his father’s overbearing presence in the Force.

Luke matched the rhythm of his father’s footsteps so that there was no chance of Anakin hearing Luke behind him. Anakin stepped towards the poolside with an air of satisfaction. A woman was waiting for him there, her slight frame illuminated under the soft pool lighting. Luke could not see her face from where he took cover behind a decorative pillar.

“Just look at you,” said Anakin with a sigh. “Like a sea goddess waiting for me.”

The woman turned towards Anakin. She was wearing a nearly transparent white bikini, and her long hair was loose down her back. Anakin placed a hand on the slight swell of woman’s abdomen.

“You’re really starting to show,” said Anakin. “We will tell the world soon.”

Luke’s eyes widened. Did his father have a pregnant lover that he did not know about? Luke tried to get a look at her face.

“Those Chiss attendants are off being prude somewhere else,” said Anakin. “We can get away with having a little fun out in the open now.”

Luke felt conflicted between not wanting to see any more and curiosity about the woman’s identity.

Anakin tugged at the string of the woman’s bikini top.

“Since when do you care about what some random attendants say?” said the woman. “You are the emperor of the galaxy after all.”

Anakin laughed. “The Chiss have a very stern way about them.”

The bikini top fell to the ground. Anakin palmed her breasts. Her chest flushed slightly.

“How about you lay back in that chair over there?” said Anakin.

“Oh,” said the woman. “But whoever has that room with the balcony might see us!”

“Mmm,” said Anakin kissing her neck. “Wouldn’t that be exciting? We can scandalize some stuffy Chiss couple.”

The woman’s voice sounded familiar to Luke. A sudden suspicion crept down his spine that made him shudder. He cautiously peered around the pillar but Anakin blocked his view of her face. Luke looked up at the balcony. That was his and Mara’s room. His stomach twinged nervously. He had to find out.

Luke hastily returned to his room.

“Hey,” said Mara flirtatiously when she heard the door open. “Any luck on snack patrol?”

Her expression changed to one of concern when she saw the nervous look on Luke’s face.

“What’s wrong?” she asked.

“My father is here,” said Luke. “And he’s hooking up with his secret girlfriend right under our balcony.”

“The emperor’s here? Really?” said Mara. “Did you have any idea he was coming?”

“No,” said Luke. “But I guess I can’t be surprised that he would try to track me down after I told him where I was going.”

He stepped onto the balcony. Mara followed him, and they looked down to the pool area where they quickly spotted the couple having sex in a reclined chair.

“Wow,” said Mara. “He’s pretty bold to say the least. We didn’t even manage to make it to third base in the hot tub earlier.”

Luke grimaced at the unwelcome sight of his father thrusting into the woman in the rattling chair. Her legs dangled over the armrests, and chair that had been built to support the weight of one person sounded like it was close to collapsing.

“Who’s the woman?” asked Mara.

“I’m trying to figure it out,” said Luke. “I haven’t been able to get a look at her face. Supposedly she’s pregnant with his child.”

“So he’s putting your mother aside?” said Mara.

“Well, officially now I guess,” said Luke. “But they have been divorced for several years already.”

“I figured as much,” said Mara.

“I have a bad feeling about who it might be,” said Luke. “But I don’t even want to say it out loud until I can see for sure.”

“Do you remember any young women ever with him at court?” asked Mara.

“There were quite a few on and off through the years,” said Luke. “But I can only think of one woman that has spent a substantial amount of time around him recently.”

“Who?” said Mara.

Luke swallowed down the sick feeling rising in his throat. Mara put a hand on Luke’s shoulder.

“We don’t have to watch this,” said Mara. “We can go back inside.”

“I need to know,” said Luke.

* * *

Mire moaned softly as Anakin shifted his position slightly. She gazed upward in a lustful daze.

“Any scandalized Chiss watching our performance?” asked Anakin.

Mire giggled and glanced up at the balcony. Then she froze in horror as her eyes met Luke’s equally horrified gaze.

* * *

Luke stormed back into the room.

“I should have known what was going on,” said Luke furiously. “It was so obvious, and I was so stupid!”

“Who was that?” asked Mara.

“My half-sister, Mire,” said Luke. “One of my mother’s children with Obi-Wan Kenobi. The one who looks almost exactly like my mother. The one who has gone to my father’s quarters every night for private lessons ever since she turned eighteen.”

Mara sat down on the bed.

“Kriff, Luke,” said Mara. “That was a horrible way to find that out. I’m so sorry.”

“I’m even more sorry for being such an idiot,” said Luke. “I completely believed that he was just training her in the Force, and I failed as a brother to protect her from a man who is probably just using her as a pawn against her own mother.”

“It’s not your fault, Luke,” said Mara softly.

“No,” said Luke looking at himself furiously in the mirror. “It’s never my fault. I am the oblivious prince who nobody burdens with the truth. Who nobody whispers their secrets to. I’m just expected to smile and wave at the adoring public while the rest of my family carries the heavy burden of my happiness on their shoulders.”

“Luke,” said Mara. “You’re a good man.”

Luke looked at her thoughtfully for a moment.

“I really hope so, Mara,” said Luke. “Because Mire could sure use one right now.”

Luke took off the white shirt and tossed it to the floor. He opened the closet and reached for his black tunic. Mara watched as he dressed and fastened his lightsaber to the belt at his waist. Luke met Mara’s eyes in the mirror.

“Mara,” said Luke. “I want you to know that I-”

There was a knock on the door.

“Who is it?” Luke asked even though he already knew who it was.

“Your father,” said Anakin. “I apologize for disturbing you at this late hour.

Luke exhaled and looked at Mara before he walked to the door. He opened it. 


End file.
